The Lives and Times of Frank and Jane Churchill
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: A series of oneshots about Frank and Jane's life after the book because there simply aren't enough stories of this couple out there. Starts on the morning after their wedding and just carries on in no particular order-though what the oneshot is about is indicated by the chapter name, R&R and enjoy... :D
1. The morning after the wedding

**I'm going to ****apologise/forewarn you now, there is a heck of a lot of description in this when it gets to the jewellery about half way through so feel free to skip right past that if you want because it might not (definitely not in some places) be very historically accurate.**

**I own nothing by the way, the picture is from the 1996 adaptation. **

The lazy rays of first sunlight danced past the curtains concealing the monstrously large bay window of Enscombe's master bedroom, lighting on everything in its path, illuminating the various objects with crisp and fresh winter light until it reached the enormous bed situated in the middle of the largest wall.  
The blue drapes hanging from the mahogany rails were tied back, revealing a young couple asleep and entwined with each other and the deep blue and gold sheets.  
The light touched on the young woman's face and she shied away from the offending light, burying her head in her husband's broad chest. He moaned and shifted his limbs so as to grip her tighter.

"Jane?"  
He whispered hoarsely. The woman hummed quietly in response and her hands slid around his bare waist.

"It's too early to be awake. Why are you not still asleep?"  
He muttered thickly. Jane laughed almost silently and pressed a series of soft kissed to his chest.

"The light woke me and you are missing the most beautiful part of the day right now Frank."  
He smiled and pulled away from her slightly so he could look at her properly.

"Oh I'm not I assure you."  
He murmured adoringly and brushed a hand gently over her cheek.

"Good morning my love."  
He whispered softly.

"Good morning my dearest."  
She replied, softer still and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips.  
This gesture took him as much by surprise as her previous attentions to his chest. After the previous night he had not expected her to be so forthright in her attentions. She had been coy and unsure last night, not to mention the nervousness that had become obvious from the moment he carried her over the threshold of the great house and then up the stairs to their bedroom – he had of course been nervous also, but the presence of this in Jane had resulted in her being timid in her affections to him, even in private.

"And how are you feeling this morning my sweet wife?"  
He whispered in her ear, grinning impossibly wide. Jane's serene face lit up to an expression matching his.

"I am perfectly content my darling husband."  
She smiled back up at him and they held each other's gaze for a while until Frank spoke again.

"Are you sure you don't feel uncomfortable? I mean after last night…"  
Jane's graceful finger fell across his lips, urging him to be quiet.

"I am in need of a bath, and other than a slight discomfort I could not be better. You were so gentle Frank, that there is no cause for me to feel discomfort."  
She assured him with a gentle smile. His hand fell under the sheets to explore her slender body and womanly curves, making her giggle and writhe against him at some points. He took this game further when he managed to pin her hands above her head and began kissing slowly down her neck. She gasped when he reached a particular spot near her ear and pressed her body up against his. Frank groaned and smiled against her skin but the sound of a knock at the door prevented him from proceeding any further in this torture. He climbed out of bed to retrieve something for each of them to wear, being unable to find Jane's nightdress or his pyjamas, he resorted to clothing from the day before, handing her his shirt to pull on and pulling his own trousers on and a robe that had been conveniently left out on a nearby chair. He went to the door and opened it carefully, so as not to show whoever may be on the other side a glimpse of his bride covered only in a thin shirt.

There was a young maid on the other side of the door, shifting her feet nervously and holding a breakfast tray. She offered Frank an exceedingly nervous smile which he returned and took the proffered tray off her.

"From your uncle sir, he thought you might want to stay up here for breakfast today but he asked me to inform you he wishes to see you and the new Mrs Churchill in his study at some point."  
Frank nodded, the maid curtsied and hurried off down the corridor.

Frank turned back to Jane who was sat up in bed gazing at him lovingly. He picked up a piece of toast from the rack and placed it in his mouth while shedding the robe. His eyes landed on Jane and he shrugged at her, asking what she was looking at with his eyes. Jane just burst out laughing at how comical he looked, stood in the middle of the room in nothing but a pair of trousers with delightfully sleep tousled hair, holding a silver breakfast tray and with a slice of toast filling his mouth. He placed the tray next to her legs and crawled under the covers again. Jane was helping herself to tea and looked at him curiously as she sipped it.

"What would your uncle possibly want to talk to us about today?"  
She asked over her teacup. Frank shrugged and grimaced at how dry his toast was before proceeding to douse it in butter. Jane grimaced at this at he just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see how you can find that much butter appealing."  
She stated simply. Frank shrugged and carried on eating, both unable to stop smiling and occasionally feeding the other small bits of food, either from their fingers or mouths.

* * *

It was close to lunch time when Jane and Frank finally made their appearance in Edward Churchill's study. He was writing letters when the joyful sounds of his nephew and niece conversing and laughing floated through the open doorway. He glanced to the three large leather cases at his side and then to the wooden one with the initials 'L C' inlayed on the lid in mother of pearl sat in front of him. The smallest and simplest seemed to be the one he was most dreading and was the one whose presence was most ominous.

The two young adults appeared in the doorway, their hands clasped tightly together and both appeared to have been enjoying the day so far. He smiled welcomingly at them and gestured to the sofa on the wall not occupied by bookshelves. Frank gestured for Jane to sit first like the gentleman he was before sinking down less gentleman-like next to her. Edward rolled his eyes at his nephew and stood to walk round his desk.

He sat on the other side of Jane on the sofa, took her hand and smiled kindly at her. Despite being close to seventy years old, he managed to retain the sparkle in his blue eyes that spoke of misdeeds and mischievous times of his youth. Much like the ever present sparkle in his nephew's eyes.

"My dear, as you are now part of my family, it seemed only fitting in my view that you receive a gift befitting of your new position in life. Now Frank has agreed that my wife's jewels should be yours. He insists that some, if not all be re-set but I think you shall have the deciding choice."  
Jane's mouth fell open in slight shock as she struggled for words.

"Jane darling, wait until you see them before you try to speak."  
Frank breathed against the side of her neck.  
Edward stood and pulled Jane gently with him. They moved over to where the leather cases were stacked on a nearby table and Edward gestured to them.

"Chose which to open, you may go in any order you wish, they are all yours now."  
He smiled and Frank pushed Jane gently forwards. Her hand reached out to brush over the soft black leather of the one closest to her and trembling fingers fought the clasp to open it. Mrs Adelaide Churchill had certainly had a unique and expensive taste in jewellery, quite unlike Jane's taste which was

Inside the first box, lay a spectacular array of rose-cut diamonds. Twenty five large ones, surrounded by dozens of tinier ones of the same cut formed a relatively plain necklace. There was a set of matching earrings that would not annoyingly hang off her ears, and another set with three of the diamond 'motifs' hanging in a chandelier shape. What really caught her attention however, was a hair comb set in the middle of the ring the necklace was set in. The comb was fairly large and curved as if to fit the shape of a head, it's curls and curves seemed almost like waves, yet at the same time clouds.  
Jane ran her hand over the precious jewels in the box, unaware of the ecstatic look that passed between Frank and his uncle.

"They are beautiful."  
She gasped. Edward chuckled deeply.

"You still have four boxes left to open."  
She smiled up at him before moving on to the next box.

The next box she opened contained an almost offensive amount of sapphires. Fifty formed a choker from which lengths of diamond chain dripped and circled back up to form a loop between another two sapphires. At every join of the chain there was a sapphire, and from that sapphire another loop of chain dripped. There was three levels in all and at every level the size of the sapphire decreased slightly so it was the size of the diamonds on the bottom tier. The earrings followed this pattern also, dripping down much like the pendulous chandelier like ones in the diamond set and followed the same motif as the necklace. A diadem sat snuggly in the middle of the array of treasures. The face, entirely encrusted with diamonds and edged in sapphires, and with a gigantic blue stone set in the middle of the diamonds.  
Jane stared at the set, entirely amazed at how much it was obviously worth and the sheer beauty and ostentatiousness of it.

I don't think I ever saw Aunt Adelaide wearing these."  
Frank stated while Jane was marvelling at the glittering contents of the box.

"No, she thought they were vulgar. They were worn once before you came to live with us and then put away, I would dearly love to see how they look reset and upon your dear wife."  
Jane looked up and caught Frank's eye, supreme joy shining in his eyes and overwhelming happiness in hers.

"Now, Jane dear you still have two boxes left to open, I am on tenterhooks as to know your complete reaction."  
Edward chuckled and Jane was pulled out of her thoughts. Her still trembling hand moved to the next box.

The contents took Jane's breath away. Inside lay nine rectangular emeralds, joined with a fine gold chain and separated by eight carved gold plates of various scenes. There was one of a couple dancing, one of a large house, one of a horsewoman and so on, pictures of class and wealth. The earrings were relatively simple, rectangular stones laid on top of a carved gold base. The simplicity carried on throughout the set, with the headpiece being a band of gold, with a scene carved into it and rectangular emeralds at the ends, over the pins which would hold it in place. This set had a ring with it, unlike the others, a small band of gold on which three emeralds sat.

"Surely these cannot all have been your wife's?"  
Jane asked unsurely and looked up at Edward. He nodded.

"She was the most materialistic woman I ever met."  
He sighed, even in criticising her it was obvious he had loved her.

Edward's eyes fell to the box on his writing desk and the glimmer in them faded slightly. Frank's eyes followed his uncle's and his face took on a slightly shocked countenance. Edward saw his nephew's face and offered a slight smile of reassurance before reaching for the box but Frank beat him to it and went over to the sofa again, not taking his eyes off the box. Edward gestured for Jane to sit back down next to him and followed swiftly.

"Uncle are you sure?"  
Frank asked quietly.

"I think a more appropriate question Frank, are you?"  
Edward inquired, slightly amused and Frank looked up to nod once, still unsurely. Edward took Jane's hand again and regarded her seriously.

"I know you are a little overwhelmed by the events of the past few days, but indulge us at least a little longer…"

"Oh sir I couldn't…"

"Jane dearest, please, this is important to the both of us."  
Frank almost pleaded with her and lay a hand flat on her thigh. She looked up at his serious eyes and nodded. He placed the box on her knees and opened the catch. Her breath caught in her throat as the lid flipped open to reveal more jewellery, except so much simpler and much less gaudy than the previous items she had been shown.

"Oh I think these are my favourites."  
She whispered, stroking her fingertips gently over a pendant of some bright orange stone set in the middle of a carved onyx plate, then over a set of five miniature frosted glass hair combs in the shape of doves, each sat on a branch made of minute emeralds, among many other simpler items of jewellery of varying low levels of extravagance.

"These must not be altered though Jane. They must stay as they are."  
Frank whispered. She looked up at him in shock.

"I would not have these re-set for the world darling. They are perfect as they are."  
She gasped and the jubilant expressions returned to Frank and Edward's faces.

"They are so delicate. Surely these were not Mrs Churchill's?"  
She asked, her voice barely rising above a whisper as she turned back to study the items in front of her.

"They weren't."  
Edward announced quietly, twisting the box round so the lid was facing her. Jane gasped again.

"Frank were these your mother's?"  
She asked. He nodded.

"You must know I can't…"  
She attempted but Frank stopped her with a gentle finger over her mouth.

"You can and you will. She would have adored you, I'm sure of it."  
He announced emotionally. Jane's heart leapt at the depth of love showing in his eyes.

"Alright, but you must promise nothing more, both of you, you've been so kind to me I feel quite guilty at not being able to repay you."  
Both Churchill males shared an amused look.

"Jane dear, you are part of my family now. As I never had a son or daughter, you and Frank are the closest I have, allow me to spoil you as I would my own child as nothing would give me more pleasure."  
Edward jovially requested, taking the box from her. Jane thought for a moment and then nodded hesitantly.

"Very well sir."  
She smiled graciously at him and the old man returned her expression warmly.

"You are married to my nephew Jane, I think it only proper you refer to me as uncle as he does."  
Her smile widened.

"Of course, uncle."  
She kissed his cheek affectionately before Frank pulled her upright and she took his arm.

"Are you coming with us? Frank has persuaded me to play for him."  
She announced brightly. Edward levelled a mock serious look at his nephew.

"He is needy is he not? I shall be along presently after I finish my writings."  
Frank's look of indignation quickly subsided when he realised his uncle was merely joking about his 'neediness' and he led Jane out of the room as Edward sat back down behind his desk, now immensely glad he had found his sister's jewellery and subsequently hidden it so as to stop his wife disposing of the 'plain, unattractive' items after Lillian ran off to marry.

**Edward POV:**

I found Frank and Jane later; Jane was engaged in teaching Frank the accompanying part for a duet she had found amongst some music from Mrs Dixon. She was being especially patient with him and the effects showed, what existed of the duet was pleasing and quite lovely to hear. Their voices blended nicely and the sight of them both at the pianoforte, occasionally looking up at each other and smiling widely made my heart soar, he was so happy, happier than I had seen him in almost his whole adult life- except the time we had spent at Weymouth, but the reason for his happiness then seemed obvious now.

Jane was the first to notice me leaning on the doorjamb. She beckoned for me to come closer into the room and sit near them. Frank looked up to see me, his smile never lost its joy as he announced what they had been doing for the past hour. I had only to listen and nod and smile, like I had done when he was a child and had discovered or done something particularly exciting. Jane merely watched him with a content smile on her lips and an adoring gaze, until he turned to her and announced they would play he fruits of their labours for me. She was none too sure since they had not gotten very far but acquiesced nonetheless simply, I think, because he was so happy and excited about it.

Their afternoon had not been wasted, the duet was beautifully played and sang and Frank managed to persuade Jane to play a few melodies too. He was quite fascinated by her and his eyes never once left her while she was playing. When she had finished she came over to where he was sat next to me on a sofa, Frank immediately took her closest hand to him and kissed her knuckles, palm and wrist. She looked to me, slightly embarrassed about his public displays of affection. I smiled warmly at her and she relaxed, Frank sank back into the cushions of the couch looking blissfully happy. He began the conversation that somehow ended in a Jane's maid being called for so he could see what Adelaide's jewels looked like on her as they were, of course with her hair being altered almost every time so the hair pieces would fit properly Jane sat through this in silence and let him have his fun. The conclusion was reached, that the diamond set would stay the same, but both of the others would be re-ret into something simpler to grace her neck and perhaps her arms but something even more extravagant but terribly delicate to adorn her hair, he was of the opinion it warranted it, since he would not have her beauty outshone by something hanging round her neck- not that it could be done in his opinion apparently, it would be enhanced by something framing her face and adding to the overall effect off her appearance. Jane seemed slightly overwhelmed by this but accepted it as she sat back next to him. Frank then again led the conversation in the direction of their plans for a honeymoon. The original plan was to wait until Jane had properly settled here and into married life but she seemed to be coping well and I had hinted they may go if they wanted to but a destination had yet to be decided, until today. I had suggested Switzerland, I was aware Frank wanted to visit there lately, but his suggestion was to go to Venice, apparently a place they had spoken about visiting when in Weymouth. Jane was entirely enamoured with the idea of Venice and Frank was content to wait a little longer to see Switzerland if Jane was so animated about Venice.

**So this will turn into a series of one-shots about their lives after they marry because there simply are just not enough fics with this couple out there.  
Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or idea of what you want to see (I won't do M rated stuff though). Thanks again!**


	2. Edward Churchill

**They have been married for a year and a bit by this point**

**I don't own Emma by the way.**

**Enjoy:**

Jane Churchill became aware of being very alone in bed at some ungodly hour quite suddenly. She had awoken gradually and found no husband lying beside her or indeed wrapped around her- as was his preferred way of sleeping, and hers if she were pressed to admit- her gaze wandered around the room before falling quite by chance on his leg poking out from behind the curtain concealing the window seat in their bedroom.

"Frank?"  
She called out quietly. The leg disappeared and Frank Churchill's sleep tousled head appeared around the corner of the curtain.

"What are you doing awake Jane?" He asked, obviously surprised to see her sat up in bed staring at him curiously. She climbed out of bed and made her way over to him.

"I could ask you the very same thing dear. Why are you sat here like this?"  
She reached him and slipped around the curtain. Frank pulled her close with his nearest arm around her waist, hers instinctively went around his shoulders and her head rested gently atop his.

"I was just thinking."  
He admitted, running a hand up and down Jane's back.

"About?"  
She pressed.

"Recent events."  
He muttered and she kissed the crown of his head. He looked up at her, smiled and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Recent events as in the ones from this morning?"  
He nodded.

"You're not feeling regret about this are you?"  
She asked, suddenly quite scared about his answer.

"Of course I'm not."  
He cried, shocked she would suggest that.

"I'm just a little bewildered, that's all. And perhaps very scared."  
She smiled gently at him and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Frank how can you be scared? You have the easy part in all of this."  
He cringed slightly.

"I know, but I couldn't bear to lose you. We both know this can happen."  
He regarded her seriously.

"You won't lose me. I promise. I would never leave you alone after the amount of strife we went through to be together."  
She smiled sadly and he chuckled without mirth.

"Just think in nine months we will have a little son or daughter."  
She sighed, happiness apparent in her tone. Frank pulled her close and tucked her head under his chin.

"I know, although I would be content with either I would dearly love a son."  
Jane smiled.

"I think a daughter, I have the perfect name as well."  
Frank's arms tightened and he grinned.

"Would you care to share?"  
Jane shook her head.

"You will know, once the baby is born, if, of course, it is a girl."  
He groaned and pouted childishly.

"Fine, if you insist on being difficult. But we must call our first son Edward after my uncle and then William after my father if we have another."  
Jane nodded.

"I quite agree."  
They sat in silence for a while, Frank's hand had moved to rest on Jane's currently flat stomach.

"Are you scared?"  
Frank whispered after a tense silence, Jane thought for a while.

"Very."  
She admitted quietly.

"Why?"  
He pressed.

"In case something goes wrong, if I can't do something I need to."  
He processed this for a while.

"Such as…"  
He pressed not quite sure what to make of her concerns.

"After the baby is born, if there's something I'm unable to do. Or if I'm a bad mother…"  
Frank twisted her head up gently so he could look her in the eyes.

"Jane, my darling Jane, you are going to be a phenomenal mother. These concerns are completely unwarranted, just think of the way you handle my uncle."  
Jane smiled nervously.

"Your uncle is an old man who has trouble dealing with the fact he needs to walk with sticks now. He's far from a child."  
She reminded him gently.

"Yes but he acts like a petulant child at times now. You're so patient with him and so understanding even when he's being so difficult, like last week. I don't even know how you could have been in the same room as him for that amount of time."  
He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Frank you shouldn't say things like that, he's your uncle and you love him."  
She rested her head on his shoulder and Frank leaned his atop hers.

"I do love the man and I know he doesn't mean to be difficult, but he does just get so trying now. Not nearly as much as my aunt ever did but that was her nature to be discontented with life."  
Jane hummed understandingly and their comfortable silence resumed.

The sound of even soft breathing brought Frank out of his silent observation of the dawn over Enscombe's grounds. He turned his head cautiously so he could see Jane's face. Her long thick eyelashes fluttered occasionally on her cheeks, her mouth kept forming random words possibly occurring in her dream. She moaned contentedly and tried to get closer to Frank after shivering lightly once. The room had gotten chilly after the fire had died down a few hours ago but Frank Churchill had been far too preoccupied to notice. He brushed a lock of hair off her cheek with a single fingertip, delighting in the softness of her skin and hair. A light exhale of breath fluttered across his hand as Jane sighed lightly in her sleep. He smiled lovingly at her and stood, cradling her in his arms.  
She didn't move when he lay her down gently on the bed, or when he crawled under the covers himself. She did however curl into him when he wrapped his arms tightly around her in a protective embrace. This action made him smile and nestle his head in her long dark curls.

* * *

The months from Jane and Frank first announcing that they were going to have a child had dragged at first, Frank was impatient to meet their son or daughter and would frequently voice his impatience, or express his impatience and love to the child itself through his wife's stomach. Jane on the other hand even though no less impatient, was content to wait. Uncle Churchill had become almost 'Mr Woodhouse-like' in his treatment to his surrogate daughter in law, fussing over her needs and comfort at every opportunity.

The Westons had been informed, the very same day the news was shared, by an extremely excited letter from Frank to Mr Weston. Jane had written to Emma Knightley and her aunt the same day but her obvious jubilation was more subdued than her husband's. The Westons agreed to visit Enscombe when the time came in summer and promised more regular correspondence in the time filling that gap of eight months.

The thick tension in the drawing room now, could not have been dreamed of all those months ago. Frank was finding it inconceivably hard not to look up at the clock every time he rounded the corner opposite it and Mr Weston was in turn finding it increasingly hard to pacify his daughter who refused to sleep and was distressed at seeing her brother in such a state.

He had been pulled bodily away from the landing outside his and his wife's bedroom an hour ago, hours after he had been thrown out of the room because it was indecent of him to be there but Jane had wanted him to stay for so long simply for comfort, it had comforted her but had left him almost horrified at how much pain she was going through.  
He couldn't comprehend how something so small as a baby could cause so much pain or how Jane was able to stand so much of it, being as delicate as she was. He had had red rimmed eyes when his father had dragged him down to the drawing room, drawing a sympathetic look from his uncle who was sat in the corner seemingly reading but the page hadn't turned in over ten minutes.

"Frank for God's sake sit down, you're making me dizzy!"  
Mr Weston eventually sighed, now quite irate since his daughter refused to sit still and be quiet in his lap and he could do nothing to help his son calm down.

"I can't father! I'm so worried about her."  
He moaned and ran his hands through his dishevelled hair for the umpteenth time that day.  
Anna held her arms out for Frank, who picked her up swiftly and held her close, seeming to draw comfort from the toddler. Who played with his open collar- his cravat having long since been thrown into a corner somewhere in the house.

"Where Jane?"  
She whispered. Frank tensed.

"Upstairs Anna."  
He whispered back and sunk heavily into a chair.

"Why is she up there and not here?"  
The little girl questioned when Frank settled her on the arm of his chair.

"She can't come down because she's not very well just now."  
Anna tilted her head sideways.

"Like Mrs Knightly was a few weeks ago Anna."  
Mr Weston called softly from his seat.

"Sick with baby?"  
She asked. Her father and brother nodded slowly as realisation dawned.

"Is she going to get a baby girl like Mrs Knightly?"  
Frank was getting more and more on edge as Anna questioned him innocently and excitably.

"Don't know."  
He croaked and shrugged his shoulders, staring out of the window. Anna somehow realised it wasn't the right time to speak so she just leaned forward and kissed Frank on the cheek.

"Mama says all you need when you're sad is a hug and a kiss."  
She explained when Frank looked at her questioningly and his face broke into an attempt of a smile and he pulled her back onto his knee.  
They stayed like this until the sound of rushing footsteps sounded on the stairs and Mrs Weston burst into the room with tears shining in her eyes. Frank deposited Anna hurriedly on the chair and rushed over to her, his concern almost reaching the peak of grief at the tears in her eyes, causing him not to notice the smile gracing her features. She pulled him into a tight hug, only scaring him further.

"You should go to her."  
She whispered. Frank's eyes bulged and her smile grew.

"Nothing bad happened Frank, both are healthy and you have a fine…"  
She cut off abruptly and covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

"Sorry, Jane wants to tell you herself. Now go."  
She urged and almost pushed him out of the room.  
He sprinted through the house until he came to the bedroom, the door opened as he came closer and a young girl carrying a basket full of bloodied rags emerged. She curtsied to him and rushed off down the corridor, Frank's eyes followed her in horror at the amount of blood in the basket before shaking his head harshly and taking a deep breath. Mrs Weston had told him Jane was alright, he should believe her.

Inside the room Jane was sat up in bed, tucked in securely. She looked absolutely drained but the smile on her face displaced his worry and he cleared his throat quietly so as to draw her attention. Jane's face snapped up to his from the bundle she was whispering to in her arms. Her eyes locked onto his and the joy on her face increased.

"How do you feel dearest?"  
He asked once his dry throat allowed him to speak.

"Tired and aching, but, Oh Frank I couldn't be happier. Come and see."  
She gasped. He almost tripped over his feet as he stumbled over to the bed. She watched as he sat down next to her and angled the bundle of blankets so he could see into it. A tiny face stared back at him with eyes the exact same shade as his.

"Do you approve of our son then?"  
She asked quietly, as if anything louder might upset the delicate atmosphere in the room. Frank looked up at her sharply, jubilation apparent on his face.

"We have a son?"  
He gasped Jane nodded.

"Did Mrs Weston not tell you?"  
She asked softly.

"No, she said you wanted to tell me."  
He replied and shuffled closer to his wife.

"I didn't think she would have been able to contain her excitement."  
Jane whispered and turned her eyes back to the tiny baby in her arms.

"He is a fine boy indeed Jane. Good afternoon, Edward Churchill."  
He muttered and traced his fingertip lightly over his son's minute cheek.  
Jane sighed and leaned her head against his, smiling happily.

"I love you my dearest."  
He whispered and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Frank, I want to go downstairs and see everybody. I want to see their reactions to him. No doubt Mrs Weston will have announced we have a son by now. I want to see what they think."  
Frank drew back and looked at her in slight shock and amusement.

"No dear. You must rest. I'll take him down and describe their reactions to you later, in great detail so as to bore you completely."  
He chuckled and rubbed his nose against Jane's, making her smile.

"Alright. But let me see you holding him first."  
She whispered to him excitedly. Frank gingerly held his arms out for his son, causing Jane to smile widely.

"Frank why are you so nervous? You were perfectly alright when holding Anna."  
He smiled as if the reason for his nervousness was obvious.

"She is my half-sister, this is my son. It's completely different."  
Jane nodded, still smiling absurdly.

"Of course it is darling. Now hold your arm out like mine."  
She instructed him how his arms should be before laying their son against his father's chest.

"Support his head more Frank."  
She whispered, stroking Edward's forehead. He shifted his arm slightly so his son's head was cradled securely against the crook of his elbow. The tiny infant made a quiet noise and wriggled in his blankets making Jane smile widely.

"Now young man, you are going to meet your grandfather and uncle."  
She cooed gently to him and kissed his tiny forehead. Frank watched, smiling broadly and entirely captivated. Jane looked up at him and slight confusion crossed her face at his expression.

"You just look absolutely beautiful."  
He whispered and leaned forward to kiss her properly, little more than simply pressing his mouth to hers but nevertheless more than enough for him to convey his emotions.

"Now rest. I won't sleep in here tonight but I'll be in first thing in the morning."  
He whispered when they pulled apart, but only barely so their faces were still in very close proximity. Jane nodded slowly and he pecked her lips again before standing carefully off the bed. He walked slowly to the door and turned once he reached it.

"I love you."  
He announced again quietly. Jane smiled at him as she lay down in the bed and curled into the covers.

"I love you too Frank."  
She replied quietly and smiled gently at him. He returned this and disappeared out of the door. Jane sighed happily, burrowed deeper into the covers and closed her eyes.

In the drawing room the people gathered were still tense, all apart from Mrs Weston who was sat on the floor happily chattering to her daughter. Mr Weston's and Mr Churchill's countenances had lightened considerably, but as Mrs Weston had said nothing about the child they were still clueless, that is until they heard Frank's footsteps on the stairs and his voice muttering quietly. He kicked the door open gently and proceeded inside. Mr Weston stood, his face suddenly alight and Mr Churchill made to stand, except the lack of his sticks prevented it.

"Father, I have a son. I am a father…"  
Frank announced as if he couldn't quite believe it, unwavering love gleamed in his eyes as he showed the tiny infant to his grandfather, his eyes never once leaving the innocent little face of the child in his arms. Mr Weston's face eased into a relieved smile and he peered into the blankets.

"Oh he is handsome Frank."  
He muttered and stroked the tiny boy's head.

"Frank bring him over here, my sticks are nowhere and I would like to see him."  
Frank smiled apologetically at his uncle and traversed the room. Edward gasped at the sight and asked to hold him. Frank was at first reluctant to part with his son but relented after a minute's persuasion.

"What have you and Jane called him then?"  
He asked quietly as the baby was placed in his namesake's arms.

"We named him for you uncle. There are now two Edward Churchills under this roof."  
He chuckled and his uncle's expression turned to delighted shock.

"You named him for me?"  
He asked, looking up at his nephew. Frank nodded and brushed a fingertip over his son's cheek.

"Of course we did. In light of your many kindnesses to us and your approval of our engagement."  
Edward nodded, quite at a loss of what to say. He just stared lovingly down at the angelic face nestled in the many blankets.

"I would have thought he would be named for your father."  
He observed quietly. Frank chuckled and stood.

"Our second son will be named for my father."  
He chuckled and took Edward off his namesake. Mr Weston came forward to hold him next, he seemed quite unable to believe he had a grandchild and kept attempting to speak, but failing. Mrs Weston stood and kissed Frank's cheek.

"He is beautiful Frank."  
She whispered. He smiled brilliantly and his gaze travelled back to his father and son.

"He is indeed, would you like to hold him after father?"  
He asked quietly Mrs Weston nodded and Anna pulled at Frank's trouser leg.

"I want to see!"  
She cried. Frank bent and picked her up.

"You will see. Once your mama had seen him. But you shouldn't shout like that Annie, Edward is extremely little right now."  
She pouted and Frank tickled her lightly, making her squeal and wriggle in his arms.

"Anna, hush and Frank stop provoking her."  
Mrs Weston chided gently, both of them sighed lightly and Frank sank down into the chair he had occupied before.

"Where is Jane?"  
Anna asked curiously.

"Sleeping, she's very tired."  
Anna nodded.

"I want her to read for me before we leave."  
Frank laughed lightly and pulled the section of her hair held up by a ribbon.

"If you ask her nicely in a few days she might. But do you know something Annie?"  
He asked, a secretive smile gracing his face. Anna looked confused.

"You're an auntie now."  
He whispered to her. She jumped and her mouth fell into an 'O' shape.

"How?"  
She asked. Frank laughed and Mrs Weston sat gracefully on the chair arm cradling Edward with sure hands.

"Because Frank is your brother and Edward is his and Jane's son, making him your nephew, that is how it works."  
She supplied, and cooed something incoherent to Edward who had managed to wriggle free of his confining blankets and his tiny hands were now showing from between them.

"Anna dear, would you like to hold him if Frank helps you?"  
She asked quietly. Anna nodded vigorously and her arms out for him.  
Edward wriggled when he was lowered into Anna's arms but settled as soon as Frank had positioned her arms correctly, she was so small that the best way for her to hold him was that he lay across her lap and Anna support his head.

"He's so little!"  
She giggled and Frank touched his son's miniature fist which immediately opened to grasp his fingertip.

"He is indeed. But he will grow, just you wait and see. He will one day be bigger than you."  
Frank chuckled and beamed proudly down at his son. Anna giggled random things to him for the next quarter of an hour, amusing her nephew and her brother but her parents, who were sat on one of the sofas close were watching, un-laughing but with an impossible level of love and pride in their eyes, especially Mr Weston. Mr Churchill just sat in his chair watching his nephew carefully, to any onlooker it would seem the news that his great-nephew had been named for him had not quite sunk in.

**So, the arrival of little Edward Churchill, I hope you liked….  
Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
